Darth Ducky
Darth Ducky the Berserker was a rather unintelligent, yet vicious and fanatical four-armed Duck Sith Underlord. An apprentice of crime & Sith Lord Darth Daffy, he served well as an Underboss of his Master's crime syndicate, the Daffia. During a conflict between it and the other planet destruction team, the fearsome Sesame Street, he fought furiously with Puppet forces, alongside his insane colleague NegaDuck. After a duel with Darth Animal, which ended in a draw, his was killed together with Daffy when Darth Elmo's Sesame Street Frigate obliterated the planet of Duck'o Prime. Biography Early life Not many certain facts were known about the rise of Ducky. He was rumored to kill his unlucky parents the exact same day he had learned to walk. Nobody knew how he survived to reach adulthood, but it could be for his violent attitude that he managed to do it. He was wandering throughout the filthy, dangerous streets of Duck'o Prime's cities, becoming an urban legend. Many minor robbers, spice dealers and beggars at the slightest mention of this shadowy, cruel being would tremble and ran away. Becoming a Sith After a few years of such a life, Ducky accidentally met his soon-to-be Sith Master - Darth Daffy. The latter Duck was hanging on some bar, drinking colossal amounts of Jawa Juice, when Ducky entered it. When he started a fierce drunken brawl, Daffy sensed his Dark Side potential, and decided to teach him under his wings. Ducky trained quadruple lightsaber combat for a few moths, during which a terrible accident happened to him. Or not so terrible, judging from the results. During a session the Duck lost control under one of his four whirling blades and shamefully almost chopped the top of his head. However, Darth Daffy managed to recover his apprentice, replacing the pathetic remains of his so called "brain" and one eye with cybernetic prostheses. Not only it made Ducky look awesome (he also started to talk in a way similar to a famous Austrian killing machine), but it made him definitely more efficient. The Daffia After accomplishing the training, Darth Daffy announced his evil apprentice both a Sith Underlord and an Underboss of his newly-found Daffia. Ducky supervised spice smuggling and often directly led Duck soldatos during the missions, with the help of Caporegime NegaDuck. Due to his prosthetic brain and uncommon combat skills, his successes were quite impressive, but after a couple of years they attracted the attention of another planet destruction team, the frightening Sesame Street. Soon afterward, a war broke out between the two organizations. The Duck Wars The ensuing conflict was fierce and bloody. It quackly quickly became a war between the entire Duck and Puppet species, the eternal arch-enemies. The loses were high on both sides, and a dozen of planets was destroyed. Both Darth Ducky and NegaDuck were much more active than their boss (busy with the Duck Star Project), massacring numerous Puppets single-handedly. During one of the late battles, Daffy's apprentice met his Sesame Street counterpart - Darth Animal, the main enforcer of Sith Mega-Super-Overlord Darth Elmo. The two Sith Underlords impulsively engaged each other into an EPIC duel. Many local living targets inhabitants and fighting soldiers had ceased their activities and started to observe the struggle. Six red-colored blades were whirling and twisting with maniacal speed, clashing tens of times per second and occasionally cutting those who stood too close. After a few hours of constant battle, no one could gain the upper hand. Ducky's artificially enhanced brain and two extra blades were evenly matched with Animal's genetic inheritance and a Madclaw! nature. Finally, both Sith Underlords had reached their limits and simply fainted. Astonished spectators announced a draw and both sides retreated from the planet. Later, Darth Daffy summoned his exhausted apprentice to Duck'o Prime. There, he was going to tell him about his soon-to-be-finished Duck Star, but surprisingly, Darth Elmo himself appeared in the Anatos System. Then, he did the Sith stuff. Da end. Personality and traits Despite his, uhm, rather unimpressive IQ score, Ducky might have made a very powahful Sith. He was vicious, cruel, violent, evil, bad-tempered, fanatical and God knows how many more negative traits he had. His state of permanent rage made his contacts with the others rather hard, but greatly enhanced his lightsaber combat skills. Still, his stupidity prevented him from gaining a rank above the Sith Underlord. Powers and abilities Ducky's permanent rage fueled his Dark Side's energy and boosted his fighting skills and Force powers to astounding levels. The Duck was feared by his adversaries due to his quadruple-lightsaber combat. He was so powahful, that he managed to fight Darth Animal to a draw. He was also able to use Force quack, a destructive sonic-based technique very similar to Force scream, invented and mastered by his colleague, NegaDuck. Appearances *''DarthFellas'' *''The Life of Darth Elmo'' *''The Life of Darth Elmo'' *''Eating Glass, Crapping Blood And Not Giving A Damn'' Behind the scenes The creation of Darth Ducky and its articles' family was inspired by a short stub made by some bored Madclaw! a long time ago. The original article was destroyed during Order 66 and recreated by some geek (no, not this one). Category:Ducks Category:Killing machines Category:Males Category:Morons Category:Sith Underlords